Génétiquement Possible
by Chookette
Summary: This is a french Kigo fanfiction. What happend when the person who you think she's the most stronger is the one who need you ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Voici une fanfic (francaise, et franchement on en a besoin au moins d'une, je sais je sais je suis horrible, mais est-ce que les english écrivent en pensant à leur lecteurs français ? Non !) sur Kim Possible et plus précisément sur...Shego !Le couple sera...Kigo et je vais faire intervenir ce bon vieux Drewbie de temps en temps...  
C'est ma première fanfiction dans ce fandom là donc ne soyez pas trop durs, je débute dans Middletown ! J'éspère répondre à vos attentes. Thank you !

J'adore Kim et Shego depuis l'age de 6 ans ! Et c'est d'ailleur le premier couple lesbien dont je suis devenue fan !

Disclaimer : Non franchement, vous croyez que si Kimmie m'appartenait la serie serait arrêtée et que plein de gens ne connaitraient même pas ? Please ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent non plus, sinon, il y aurait des affiches partout dans mon collège ! Ah lala ! Non bah Kimmie appartient à Disney et bla bla bla... L'ennui ! Si seulement les fans avaient le pouvoir !  
Bonne lecture !

Introduction :

Il y a un endroit, là où personne n'oserait aller, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais. Un endroit où se réunissent moult savants fous, mutants et méchants en tout genre.

- Très bien mesdames et messieurs, notre réunion peut commencer.

- Parfait s'écria le professeur Dementor. J'aimerais parler tout d'abord de notre…

-Demens, mon cher, j'aimerais vous dire quelques mots avant. C'est une bonne nouvelle pour tous ici.

Hench prit une feuille de papier et la lue à voix haute :

-_Rapport : Avis de mise à jour pour :_

_Projet n° 34511012. Nom de code : Système Electroniquement et Génétiquement Original. Projet abandonné en 2007. _

_Prix unitaire du projet : 3 000 000 $._

_Cobaye : Sarah GO._

_Observations : Après l'année d'observation, nous avons finalement été convaincu de l'efficacité de ce projet. En effet, nous pensons que S.E.G.O est parfaite pour occuper le poste de notre nouvelle arme humanoïde. _

_Nous avons donc commencer les modifications génétiques et avons découvert qui sera notre heureux client._

_Pendant la deuxième année, les modifications cérébrales ont été un réel succès. La mémoire de la jeune femme a été effacée et sa polarité inversée._

_Pendant les modifications corporelles, nous avons remarqué quelques modifications génétiques acquises. Nous avons donc étudier en profondeur son caryotype et avons trouvés des gènes étranges. Nos scientifiques en ont déduis que la jeune femme serait en effet une victime de la comète « Go »_

_Nous avons donc renforcées ces gènes nouveaux. _

_Après trois mois, nous avons isoler S.E.G.O dans une matrice pour les neufs mois à venir._

_Alertes : disparition soudaine de S.E.G.O le 3/05/2007._

_-_ Que diable Hench ! Pourquoi nous ressort tu ce vieux papier !

- Calme toi Demens. Voici un article de mon assistant qui a fait des recherches sur Sarah Go. Voici les différents articles de journaux qu'il a trouvé, accrochez vous.

_« La famille Go, bienveillante de notre citée à démenti les rumeurs selon laquelle Sarah Go aurait quitté la bande. »_

« _Après trois mois d'incertitude, notre rédaction a enfin pu avoir une conversation avec William Go à propos de la disparition de sa sœur. Il nous a déclaré que Sarah avait effectivement quittée l'équipe. Nous avons tenté de la localiser sans succès. »_

_«Deux ans et demi après la mystérieuse disparition de Sarah Go, la Team Go a énormément diminué son activité laissant place à la nouvelle héroïne adolescente Kim Possible. »_

_« Kim Possible a vaincu le Dr Drakken au Japon »_

_« Souvenez-vous il y a 5 ans. La team Go était la bienveillante de Go city. Tout le monde ne parlait que de Henry, Sarah, Melvin, William et Wilson GO. Et puis, Sarah a disparu et la team Go est passée dans l'ombre. Go city a commencé à tourner au ralentit. Aujourd'hui, par une magnifique coïncidence nous avons non seulement été sauvé du maléfique Avarius grâce à Kim Possible et non avons également retrouvé la trace de Sarah. Après l'avoir vu au côté de Kim Possible et de la Team Go, nous pouvons maintenant prouvé que « Shego » , l'infâme collaboratrice du Dr Drakken serait en réalité Sarah GO. Elle aurait, comme ses frères changé son nom et démarré une nouvelle vie. »_

Le professeur Dementor regarda Hench avec un air étonné.

_- _Shego est S.E.G.O ?

-Exactement affirma Hench. Nous avons fait des études génétiques à partir d'un de ses cheveux retrouvé dans l'ancien laboratoire de Drakken et les résultats sont concluant.

- Elle nous a passé sous le nez pendant 10 ans ! S'écria Eddie Lipsky.

-Comment allons nous la récupérer maintenant ?

- C'est là la bonne nouvelle, cela fait bientôt 10 ans jour pour jour qu'elle nous à échappé. 10 ans qu'elle ne s'est pas « rechargé », cela veut dire en clair.

- Que sa batterie est presque à plat ? Demanda Gemo.

- Exactement !

- Et où se trouve t'elle que je puisse envoyer mes hommes ? S'exclama Dementor.

- C'est là…qu'il y a un problème….

-…

-…

-Kim Possible ? Demanda Motor Ed.

- Bingo.


	2. Chapter 2

Kimberly Ann Possible se retourna pour la cinquième fois de la matinée. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire de mariage et Kim n'avait malheureusement rien préparée. Elle décida donc d'empêcher la personne à côté d'elle de bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une idée. L'emmener à Bueno Nacho ? Non, c'Est-ce que Robin faisait tout le temps. Allez faire les magasins ? Nan. Voir Brique en Furie n°50 ? Certainement pas !

La personne endormie contre Kim gémissait légèrement. Oh. Non . Elle se réveille.

- Salut Princesse. Murmura Shego à l'oreille de Kim.

- Salut Shego. Bien dormis ?

- A merveille dans tes bras.

Kim souri légèrement. Shego perçut la nervosité de sa compagne.

-Laisse moi deviner ? Tu n'as rien prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

- Hein , oh noooon.

Kim ne regarda plus Shego dans les yeux, elle se gratta le visage et sa respiration fut courte et bruyante.

- C'est rien, tu sais. Je m'en fiche. On peut rester au lit si tu veux.

- Shego. C'est notre anniversaire de mariage ! Cela fait un an que nous nous sommes dit oui !

- Et ben ?

- J'espérait que nous ferions quelque chose de romantique !

- Mmm je sais ce qui pourrait être romantique. Ronronna Shego à l'oreille de Kim.

-Shego ! Non !

- Mais, princesse ! S'il te plait. J'ai envie.

Kim lança son oreiller sur sa compagne.

- Tu es impossible Shego !

- Moi aussi je t'aime !

La plus âgée du couple s'allongea sur la rousse et l'embrassa ardemment. Kim gémisse contre ses lèvres avant de se reprendre et de refrapper Shego avec l'oreiller.

- Hey !

Shego s'empara elle-même d'un oreiller et la bataille commença.

Plus tard, Kim et Shego feuilletaient un album photo ensemble assises, l'une contre l'autre. Kim, ayant la tête contre l'épaule de Shego, tournait les pages de l'album tandis que cette dernière caressait les cheveux de la rousse.

- Tu te souviens de notre premier rendez-vous Shego ?

-Ce n'en était pas un, princesse, c'était un piège piège de Drakken.

- N'empêche qu'on a fini derrière le rayon mortel et que là tu m'as dis…

- J'ai faim.

- Mais non Shego ! Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi sexy.

- C'est faux, je t'ai dis que le pantalon t'allait si bien que tu étais presque aussi sexy que moi !

- C'est faux !

-C'est vrai.

- Non !

-Si !

- Eh ben si c'est ça. Je boude.

- Ah non, princesse j'ai faim moi !

Shego fit une mine de chien battu à sa compagne qui craqua immédiatement. Sacré Shego.

Kim s'était toujours demandé si Shego avait un vrai prénom. Après tout, Kim était sure que Shego n'était pas un prénom. Malgré plusieurs tentatives passées, Kim n'a jamais réussi à convaincre Shego de donner sa vraie identité. Peut être, qu'après un an de mariage et de pur bonheur, Kim réussirait à connaître enfin la vérité sur les origines de Shego.

Il était quand même vrai que le passé de Shego était très flou. Flou et sombre. Kim ne se souvenait pas qu'un jour, Shego lui ai expliqué comment avait elle changé de camp. Comment avait elle pu se retrouver avec Drakken. Attends, pause là Kim. Peut être que Drakken avait la solution à ses questions ?

Kim décida d'attendre la prochaine sieste de Shego, de plus en plus rapprochées pour se glisser à l'extérieur de leur appartement et allez au nouveau domicile de Drakken, à Upperton.

Drakken avait définitivement abandonné le mal après l'invasion des Lowardian. Son dernier plan machiavélique consistait à réunir Kim et Shego pour qu'elles puissent enfin avouer leurs sentiments.

2 plans qui marchent en une semaine. C'est un miracle.

Après ses succès en faisant de bonnes actions, Drakken s'est finalement rendu compte qu'il ferait mieux d'abandonner le monde de la criminalité.

Il fit ses valises de son laboratoire et s'installa en banlieue. Maintenant Drakken est devenu Drew Lipsky, l'emmenant chercheur en mutation.

Shego et Kim avaient été surprises que Drakken choisisse ce domaine. Elles le mirent sur le compte que maintenant Drakken avait une fleur pendue à son cou 24/24 h.

Bref, maintenant le monde avait changé.

Kim sonna chez le Docteur Drew Lipsky à 14 heures ce jour là. Un samedi.

- Kim ? Où..où es Shego ? Demanda Drakken avec une légère inquiétude dans sa voix.

- Elle fait sa sieste.

- Hm okay. Que viens tu faire ici ?

- Je cherche des réponses. Sur le passé de Shego.

-Je vois. Assis toi. C'est long.

J'ai rencontré Shego il y a des années. Je venais de commencer ma carrière diabolique et je cherchais des hommes de mains….

Flash Back

_-Dr Drakken ? Mr Hench vous recevra bientôt. Dis la secrétaire à son bureau._

_Drakken observa la salle d'attente. Une salle conviviale décorée avec gout et élégance. Une plante verte postée dans un coin de la pièce à l'opposé du bureau d'accueil où la jeune femme tapait quelque chose à l'ordinateur. Les néons au plafond éclairaient largement la pièce fermée._

_Un homme , la trentaine sortit et se dirigea vers le Dr Drakken._

_- Vous devez être Drew Lipsky ?_

_- Drakken. Marmonna le Dr._

_- Enchanté, je suis Mr Hench. Cette entreprise et la mienne et nous sommes ici pour vous faciliter la vie. Suivez moi._

_Le savant bleu suivit silencieusement l'homme d'affaire qui lui fit commencer la visite._

_- Vous devez être débutant dans cette carrière. Je vais donc vous conseiller en équipement pour votre premier coup maléfique. A droite nous avons nos rayons annihilateur._

_- Je cherchais plutôt une équipe d'hommes de mains._

_- Oh je vois. Dit légèrement déçu Hench. Je vais regarder combien d'équipe sont disponibles._

_Mr Hench s'avança vers un ordinateur portable et commença à pianoter dessus._

_- Oh quel dommage ! Nous n'avons plus d'équipe pro à vous fournir ! Mais je vois qu'il nous reste celle de la formule Hommes de main + Acolyte avec en cadeau le Cd de Céline Dion !_

_- Oh, je vois. Combien coûte cette formule ?_

_- Et bien tout dépend de l'acolyte que vous choisirez. Nous avons trois sortes disponibles en ce moment. _

_- Lesquelles ?_

_- Nous avons des taupinets tondus qui viennent d'être livrés. Nous avons les nouveaux mutants de Mrs Adrénaline et enfin nos propre armes humanoïdes._

_Ce fut un tilt dans l'esprit de Drakken. Une arme humanoïde ? Ce serait parfait pour conquérir le monde. Un acolyte qui obéirait au doigt et à l'œil ! _

_- Montrez moi vos armes humanoïdes._

_- Mais avec plaisir._

_Hench emmena Drakken dans une nouvelles salles qui ressemblait à un laboratoire. De grand tube ornait la pièce à l'ambiance pesante. Dans chaque tube gisait un humain. Drakken en eu des frissons. Ils lui faisaient peur de flotter comme ça dans un liquide proche du sirop de Kiwi. Drakken eu un léger sourire en pensant à cette comparaison. Il adorait boire un sirop de Kiwi avec son sandwich au beurre de cacahuète et au cornichons ( quand bien sur , il arrivait à ouvrir le bocal de cornichons en question). _

_Le regard de Drakken s'attira vers certains tubes dont un où gisait une espèce de taupe nue. Drakken eu un frisson. Il détestait les animaux sans poil. A côté de cet créature il y avait un jeune fille, les cheveux châtains foncés presque noirs. Drakken ne put détacher son regard de la mystérieuse captive. Hench racla sa gorge avant de déclarer :_

_- Je vois que vous êtes intéressé par notre plus beau modèle. Laisser moi vous dire que ce mutant est encore en développement pour 2 semaines mais qu'elle peut monter ses capacité à 200 %. Vous verrez Mr. Je mets toute ma confiance en S.E.G.O troisième génération._


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée pour le retard ! Voici la suite. ( Bizarrement, les questions posées dans les reviews vont avoir réponses dans les chapitres suivants ^^ !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : L'histoire de S.E.G.O

_L'histoire de S.E.G.O, remonte à bien longtemps. Quand le jeune Hench, a repris la boîte de son père, à seulement 21 ans. Maxence Hench, qui venait de prendre sa retraite élogeait son fils et disait que seul lui pourrait faire briller la société Henchco._

_Il ne savait pas à quel point._

_Jeremy Hench, qui, je le répète n'avait que 21 ans, se fit très vite une place principale dans le milieu des savants fous et autres macaques, notamment en créant une gamme d'hommes de mains très variés._

_Seulement, Hench était très ambitieux, et son rêve quand il était tout petit, c'était de créer une armée de mutants invincibles._

_C'est là que le projet S.E.G.O, fut mit en place. Le système électroniquement et génétiquement original consistait à prendre des individus déjà génétiquement modifié et de les amélioré jusqu'à la perfection._

_Dès lors il y eu le premier spécimen : Shannon Eleanor Golver. Une jeune femme blonde et ukrainienne qui avait été touché par la catastrophe de Tchernobyl. Ce fut le des spécimen les plus réussi. Hench l'avait alors rebaptisée, pour éviter que nous la reconnaissions : Camille Léon . Le comité directeur de Henchco avait bien rigolé lorsqu'ils ont su que la capacité de Camille était de se transformer en tout. Il n'y avait rien de tueur dans Camille. Il ne reste que le premier spécimen resta dans les esprit du conseil d'administration de la société._

_Le deuxième spécimen n'a hélas jamais aboutit. Ce fut la plus grosse perte d'argent de la société. La « victime » se nommait Sam Elie Godle. Cette pauvre petit garçon de 15 ans avait eu un cancer au cerveau et l'avait complètement paralysée. Il ne se séparait jamais de Tounny, son labrador inséparable. Et lorsqu'on l'avait capturé, il y eu un énorme disfonctionnement._

_Pour finir, Sam vit encore dans une de ces grosses matrices remplies de liquide. De temps en temps on le voit remuer ses pattes de chiens qui avaient remplacé ses pauvres bras et ses jambes._

_Quand au troisième spécimen, le Dr Drakken se trouvait devant. C'était une jeune femme, à peine 18 ans, à l'air fragile et fort à la fois. Elle était recroquevillé sur elle-même, ce qui la rendait encore plus précieuse. Ses cheveux bruns virevoltaient autour d'elle. Elle ne portait que le strict nécessaire : une combinaison ne lui couvrant pas les membres._

_L'homme d'affaire à côté de Drew se mit à parler :_

_« - Elle s'appelle Shego. Mais son vrai nom est Sarah. Elle s'est fait écraser par une météorite à 8 ans. Elle a de grands pouvoir. C'est une pièce très intéressante. Je vous en propose 100 000 dollars. Livraison comprise. A moins que vous la préférez sans notre formule ?_

_- Je suis obligé de prendre le Cd de Céline Dion avec ?_

_- Affirmatif._

_- Alors, oubliez. Je prendrais une équipe d'hommes mains plus tard._

_- Ca fera 50 000 donc._

_- Parfait. Juste parfait. »_

_Drew continuait à observer la pauvre Sarah, gisant dans la matrice. Il put voir qu'elle commençait à bouger._

_-Excusez- moi. C'est normal qu'elle bouge ?_

_Hench se retourna et fixa la jeune femme. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire avant de s'exclamer :_

_« - Elle se réveille. Vous êtes un veinard. Elle vous a sentit. Sarah ne reste pas longtemps éveillée. Je vais vous laissez faire connaissance._

_- Euh….Ok ? »_

_Hench sortit de la pièce, laissant Drakken, mal à l'aise, seul dans l'immense pièce, entouré de tout ses corps, armes humanoïdes et devant cette créature à l'extrême beauté._

_D'ailleurs, Drew remarqua que le niveau de liquide qui se trouvait dans la matrice baissait, jusqu'ace qu'il n'y ait plus rien dans le tube, excepté la jeune femme._

_Le savant s'avança vers le tube, ses yeux posé sur le corps de Shego. Soudainement, Sa tête se releva et Drakken put voir les petits yeux terrifiés de Sarah._

_Sarah se leva lentement, avec précaution, soulevant les fils qui étaient reliés à sa peau pâle. Et à ce moment là elle se mit à parler._

_« - Qui êtes vous ?_

_- Je….euh…je m'appelle… Drew…euh….Drakken. »_

_Sarah s'avança encore un peu plus, intriguée par ce nouvel arrivant._

_« - Vous êtes ici pour me libérer ?_

_- Pas vraiment. Je suis votre nouveau propriétaire._

_- Oh….Je vois. Vous me voulez pour quoi ?_

_- Pour dominez le monde ! C'est évident. »_

_Shego prit un air encore plus effrayé._

_« - Vous…vous êtes un mauvais homme ?_

_- Ca semble évident. Pourquoi vous seriez vous proposée pour ce job si vous ne vouliez pas travailler avec nous ?_

_- Je n'ai jamais voulu être ce genre de monstre. J'ai été forcée. Soupira Shego en un souffle long et glacial._

_- Désolé. »_

_Drew commença à se sentir très mal. Pourquoi faire ça à une fille si innocente ?_

Fin du Flash back.

-Donc si je comprend bien Shego est en fait une arme humanoïde perfectionnée, qui s'appelait Sarah et qui ne voulait pas travailler avec vous ?

- C'est un peu ça, en perspective.

- Alors comment elle est passée de ça à …..ça ? Je veux dire, la Shego que vous me décrive ne ressemble pas vraiment….pas du tout à notre Shego habituelle. Shego est le mal intégré….était. Maintenant elle est…..

- Normale ?

- Oui c'est…

- Tu vois, je crois que tu as compris maintenant.

Kim resta sans voix tellement cette conversation l'avais mise dans l'incrédulité. Alors comme ça, ce n'est pas Shego qui à choisit de devenir mauvaise. Son vrai nom était donc Sarah. Pourquoi lui avait elle caché cette chose si importante. Et ce que Kim se demandait le plus était si Shego avait l'intention de lui révéler ce genre de gros secret un jour.

Kim voulu prendre congé de Drew, cependant….

- Kim, ce n'est qu'une bribe de l'histoire. Le reste n'est pas à moi de te le raconter mais c'est à Shego. Tu comprend bien qu'il ne faut pas que tu répète à tout le monde qui est vraiment Shego. Okay ?

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu le saura en temps voulu, Kim. Mais je t'en supplie, fait attention à elle. Si jamais Hench la retrouve, il va me retrouver aussi et là…

…

Paix à mon âme, je ne sais ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver.

- Drakken. Vous croyez vraiment que Hench va vouloir s'emparer de Shego ? Je veux dire, il a eu beaucoup d'occasion par le passé.

- Hench attendait juste le bon moment. Vois-tu, si tout ce qu'il dit est vrai, Shego est la créature la plus forte qu'il n'aurait jamais créé. Toute la société Henchco réunie ne pourrait pas gagner contre le projet S.E.G.O. Il doit attendre que Shego soit hors d'état de nuire.

- Drakken, restez sérieux. J'ai battu Shego une bonne centaine de fois par le passé.

- Sache que « Sarah » n'a jamais voulu te faire de mal. Jamais. Elle ne s'est jamais battu contre toi avec plus d'un dixième de ses capacités.

- Quoi ? Mais…mais… Ce n'est pas juste !

- Personnellement, je ne trouvais pas ça juste non plus. Un dernier conseil Kim. Si, comme tu le dis, Shego commence à aimer profondément faire de plus en plus de siestes, il faudrait mieux que tu me l'amène.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que cela veut dire que ses batteries se déchargent.

- Ses batteries ? Shego à des batteries ? Où ? J'ai pourtant regard….

- Pas de détails Kim, merci. Son système sanguin transporte de l'électricité au lieu d'oxygène ou de glucose. C'est pour ça, par exemple, que lorsque que tu l'as envoyé dans cette immense tour qui m'avait coûté quelques millions, elle n'a eu aucune séquelles.

- Shego vit d'électricité ?

- Exactement. Deux batteries sont placées dans ses poumons. Elle peut comme ça vivre pendant une bonne centaines d'années sans faiblir. Malheureusement, Henchco n'ayant pas réussi à remplir ses batteries, elles se sont vite déchargées. J'ai récupéré un de ses tubes qui peut, lui seul la recharger.

- Je vois.

- De plus, Shego perdant de l'énergie, elle n'en devient que plus vulnérable. Hench va certainement envoyé ses hommes de mains la récupéré. C'est pour ça que tu dois l'emmener ici. Personne ne saura où elle se trouvera.

- Je…je rentre vite et je vous ramène Shego immédiatement. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Si ses batteries se déchargent complètement elle ne mourra pas. Mais elle sera très certainement incapable de vivre plus de 5 minutes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Avec ses grosses batteries, elle ne pourrait plus respirer d'oxygène.

- Je comprend. Drakken ? Merci beaucoup.

- De rien. Ramène vite Shego. Tu sauveras encore le monde comme ça. Tu sauveras le petit monde de Shego. »

Kim partit, laissant Drew seuls avec ses pensées.

Elle pria pour qu' il ne soit pas trop tard.

Très loin de là.

-Monsieur, la cible est confirmée. Nous frapperons ce soir. Devons nous capturer la cible nommée « Kim » ?

Hench s'approcha, tapota l 'épaule de son employé et ricana :

- Kim Possible n'est rien, comparé à ce que ma belle créature va devenir.


End file.
